Haught Family Adventures
by JolieWrites
Summary: WayHaught AU! Waverly and Nicole start a family of their own after the curse is broken, eventually moving away from Purgatory to make a new name for themselves and their family.
1. Chapter 1 - The Broken Curse

Waverly had been staring out the window, thinking mindlessly to herself before Nicole snapped her out of her day dream, "Huh?" She said softly, clearing her throat, "I thought i lost you to space," Nicole giggled, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, trying to pull her back into reality. "Sorry, I'm just, I don't know, it's a little silly," She blushed, turning her head to the side, avoiding eye contact from her wife, it was still pretty odd to call her that. "What is it, Waves? Nothing you say or think will ever be silly to me," Nicole placed a gentle hand on her growing stomach, "I was just thinking about what if he, she, has the curse, i mean, they are half Earp," Waverly longed for the day of motherhood since she was a little girl, but when she pictured it, she was married to a man and had a little farm of her own. Things didn't go as planned, in fact, they even turned out better then she ever expected. "The curse was broken, Wave, nothing will ever tie our baby to the curse. Come on, don't think about it, alright? We've got a million other things to stress about, like a name for our little peanut," Waverly smiled, hearing Nicole talk about their child made her heart grow ten times bigger, "I know, I just haven't found anything that fits, you know? It would help if we knew what we're having." Nicole had made Waverly to promise they not find out the sex until the day the baby was born, but Waverly was having a hard time naming their little one without know what their little one was, "It's also very difficult picking out a nursery theme, heavens forbid we bring a little girl home in a pirate themed nursery," Waverly giggled and Nicole couldn't help but do the same, "You're one of a kind, Waverly Haught, and i wouldn't have it differently."

"Okay, i think i have a top three for both boys and girls," Waverly mumbled as she walked into their bedroom, starring at the list in her hands, "I mean, i had a top five but the other two just didn't fit right with our last name, you know? Like, Harlow Haught, doesn't that sound kinda funny?" Nicole just giggled, Waverly's blabber mouth gotten worse with pregnancy, she couldn't stop talking and her impulses were through the roof. "Let's see 'em then," Nicole patted the spot next to her and Waverly happily sat next to her wife, "Okay, so the first three for boys are Jaxon, Weston and then Levi, but i'm still sort of on the fence about Levi," Nicole was just smiling, Waverly warmed her heart, "And for the girls, Olivia, Lily and my personal favorite, Emerson." Waverly looked up from her list to see Nicole just staring at her, "This is a little weird, you just staring at me," Waverly giggled, "I think Emerson is perfect, and i could see a little Levi running around here." Now that they had solid names picked out, it was time to debate nursery themes. It was over an hour later when Waverly called it quits, "All of this is giving me really strong heart burn and anxiety," She confessed, closing her eyes shut, "Hey, you're okay, baby, just breath." Nicole was quick at Waverly's side, rubbing her back and kissing that special spot on the back of her neck, "I just, having this baby is stressing me out and i don't know what to do. I can't decide on elmo or finding nemo and i don't want little baby Haught to come home to just a boring old nursery," Nicole was forcing back a giggle, "Tell you what, once baby Haught is born and we know what they are, i'll do the nursery myself so when they're old enough to sleep in their crib alone, the nursery will be all finished, okay baby?" Waverly nodded, "I like that idea, it puts me more at ease."

As weeks passed, Waverly's anxiety had gotten worse and worse, everything put her on edge. It had gotten to the point where Nicole was coming home hours early to take care of Waverly, her anxiety had put her on bedrest. "Be careful, alright, baby? We have to keep your stress levels low so you and peanut are okay." Nicole was just getting home and barley out of uniform, "I'm fine, baby, really, me and Peanut will be alright. Besides, i only have two months until Peanut is here." This pregnancy had been flying by and they couldn't be more excited to welcome home their baby, who they respectfully nicknamed Peanut, it worked for both genders. "Yes, well to avoid Peanut coming any earlier you really have to take it easy, that means staying calm and in bed. I know it's awful, baby, but I start my leave in just a few weeks to help with you and the baby for the first month." It had been their plan all along, Nicole take paid leave off work to help Waverly with the baby, and once she was sure her wife and child would be okay, she would go back to work and their little family would grow and learn. "This first time motherhood thing is a little bizare, now i know how Wy felt when she was pregnant with Alice. I miss them," She was tearing up, Wynonna and Doc decided to leave purgatory after the curse was broken, it was something about this place that kept Waverly and Nicole planted there at the homestead. "Hey, baby, I know you do, but they'll be back soon to visit, your sister promised to be here the week after Peanut was born, you know she'd never let you down." Nicole was mid change when she had to stop and comfort her wife, "I promise, you and our child will be alright, besides, I'm a cop," She winked and Waverly managed to giggle, "Yeah, a sexy one at that, Peanut's really lucky to have such a great Mama."

Waverly was home alone once again, and made Nicole promise not to come home early, that she could manage a few hours alone herself, no help needed. It was proving to be a lot more difficult then she expected at almost nine months pregnant. "Okay, little one, you and me are going to try and make something yummy without calling your Mama for some help," Waverly swung her legs off the bed and planted them firmly on the ground, smiling a little to herself, "Now the hard part," She gripped onto the beside table to pull herself up and steady her footing. She didn't have any problems getting to the kitchen and digging out something to make for herself, "Your Mama worries too much, Peanut, you and me are doing just fine all by ourselfs," At that, their little baby kicked her stomach and Waverly lit up, "Yeah, you agree? Just wait till you're born, she's a cop, so she's never letting you out of her sight. I just wish she'd move us out of Purgatory, but i guess it's home." She smiled and rested a hand on her stomach as the microwave her her food, "And it's done, just like that. And Mama thinks she needs to babysit me," She laughed and took the food out of the microwave and let it cool before enjoying it, "Well, Peanut, you're resting right on my bladder, so now i have to pee," She groaned, and waddled her way to the bathroom, only to find something awful. "No, not yet, i still have a month! You can't be coming now." She cried, pulled her pants back up and hurried to call Nicole, "I-I think and there's blood a-and," She was panicking, Nicole wasted no time speeding to the homestead, rushing to Waverly's side. When they arrived at the hospital, they were told the bleeding was just spotting and both baby and mom were alright, "Oh thank god," Nicole sighed and pressed her lips to Waverly's forehead, "You damn near gave me a heart attack, Waves. I'm just so glad you and Peanut are okay."


	2. Chapter 2 - It's A

Nicole finally took her leave a few days after the hospital incident, and things were going better with Waverly and the baby. Her due date was coming faster then they wanted, and the homestead needed many repairs. "You know, if she's a little girl I want to get her a horse when she's old enough," Waverly spoke up from the rocking chair she was sitting at outside, watching Nicole do repairs on the barn, "Oh yeah? And if he's a boy i'm getting him a dirt bike," Nicole winked over her shoulder, "Yeah, you're dreaming, baby, my little dude won't be riding dirt bikes, too dangerous," Waverly shook her head, "And horses aren't?" Nicole shot back, a little playfully, "I'll have you know, horses are one of the most gentle animals," Waverly had a point, "Fair enough. A little girl get's a horse and a little boy get's a soccer ball and a BB Gun," Waverly didn't even bother to fight her wife on that one, Nicole was sweet and gently, but Waverly knew she wanted a son, someone she could play with and teach to rough house and eventually be a cop, Waverly was worried that if their baby was a girl, Nicole wouldn't love her the same. "Earth to Wave's," Nicole snapped Waverly out of her daydream, "S-sorry, i was just thinking. Would you still love this baby just the same if she was a girl and not a boy?" The question sort of shocked Nicole, "Yes, Wave, why wouldn't I? She'd look _exactly_ like you, so beautiful and even sweeter." Nicole bent down in front of her, "Well, i just keep thinking you want a son, you know, someone you can teach to be a cop and play soccer with him, teach him how to shoot a gun." It was silly, Waverly thought, Nicole would love their baby regardless, "Sure, having a son would be totally amazing, but having a mini you? That's a dream come true," Nicole smiled, and Waverly felt the hormonal tears cloud her eyes, "Gosh, you're seriously going to be the best Mama ever."

"Nikki," Waverly whined, her head over a pan, "Make it stop, please, make it stop," She was almost in tears, this sickness was going to kill her, it was a few days before the due date and baby Haught was putting her though hell. "I know, Waves, I know. Just hang in there," She wipped off her wife forehead with a rag and places a kiss to her neck, "I just want them out," Waverly managed to cry before her stomach churned and she threw up in the pan. Nicole hated seeing Waverly in this much pain, it was breaking her heart and she couldn't do anything about it, she honestly thought Waverly was going to be overdue with this baby. "Can we please go to the hospital? I can't take this anymore, it's either we go to the hospital or this baby's coming out right here, right now." Nicole forced back a laugh, "You can't deliver our baby right now, Waves, it's just a little sickness, it'll pass. Let's get something in that belly." Waverly was done with the pan and Nicole helped her stand up, "Nice and easy, Wave, nice and easy." Nicole helped her very pregnant wife to the couch, hurried up and made her a bowl of ice cream, that always helped her when she wasn't feeling very well. "Eat," Nicole said before looking at Waverly in pain, "It's time, baby, my water broke. I think. Or i wet myself." Nicole went into panic mode and set the ice cream down and hurried to stand Waverly up, "Everything's in the car, the baby bag and your bag, bassients all set up," Nicole was running these things off in her head as she got Waverly into the car and adjusted, "You're okay?" Waverly smiled, surprisingly calm for her water just breaking, "Y-yeah, I'm peachy. We're having a freaking baby!" She planted a kiss on her wifes lips before getting them and their little one to the hospital, ready to become a family of three.

Labor and delivery was, scary, and painful. Baby Haught was stuck, so when Waverly was trying to push them out, they were stuck and had to be turned around before being fully delieverd. "A boy." Nicole choked, tears in her eyes, "It's a boy, Waves, and he's beautiful. Simply beautiful." Nicole was never more proud of her wife then in this moment, holding her newborn son in her arms. Levi Wyatt Haught was a big boy, 8lbs and 9oz, already causing his Mama's heart attacks. "I can't believe it's a boy," Waverly smiled, craddling Levi in her arms, "And he's huge, no wonder I blew up like a balloon. You, little guy, are already causing trouble. Not to mention you kicking mommy's bladder those last few days." Waverly kissed his little head, full of dark brown hair, and looked up at her wife, who had tears in her eyes. "I'm still in a little bit of shock, he's actually here, and a boy. Gosh, Wave, you did amazing." Nicole pressed tiny kisses to her nose and forehead, turning her glaze to her son, all ten fingers and tose, Waverly's adorable button nose and perfectly shaped lips, "He's got your eyes, you know, and cheek bones." Waverly pointed out, flicking her eyes away from Levi. Levi began to cry, the nurses had came around to show Waverly how to breastfeed, so she was prepared when Levi began to fuss, "Baby," Waverly huffed, "Can you come support his head, please. I can't seem to get it in the right place," Tears were filling her eyes, doctors told Nicole her wife would be like this for a few days while her hormones got back on track, and also told her to prepare for possible post pardom depression. "Okay, okay baby hey, it's okay just relax, I'll come hold his head, don't worry," Nicole hurried over and helped Levi attach himself to Waverly's breast, sighing in relief when Levi began to suck, "See, all better."

"Okay, Okay Levi i'm coming, i'm coming," Waverly called down the hall, slowly running her way to the new two week old. "I know, you're angry. You get it from Mama," She let out a giggle, they both had pretty grumpy days sometimes. "Alright, you're hungry, huh? Okay, let's get it fixed," Waverly propped her shit up and got Levi into a comfortable position, rocking them back and forth while Levi ate, Waverly felt herself falling asleep and Nicole was out getting stuff for the nursery. "Hey, hey Waves," Nicole giggled, gently taking Levi from her wifes arms, "I'm _so_ sorry," Waverly cried, "I swear i didn't mean to fall asleep, he was just eating and i was rocking, i didn't think i'd fall asleep," Nicole set Levi inside his bassinet and helped Waverly stand, gently wrapping her in her arms, "It's okay, baby. You've gotten no sleep the last few weeks, i can't say i'm much help either." Nicole sighed, kissing her forehead, "You've been the biggest help in the world, baby. You're the best Mama in the world, you do everything you can for us. Heck, you're building his nursery from the ground up. A beautiful jungle theme, right, Levi?" Waverly smiled, it really was turning out to be a beautiful nursery. Levi was a rough baby, he barley slept and they were almost positive he had colic, the poor boy never stopped crying, except when he was being fed. Motherhood was shapping up to be an emotional rollercoaster for the two new moms, and they were doing it the best they could. "You get some sleep, Waves. I'll keep Peanut occupied," They still used his nickname from before finding out he was a boy, but even now, it still fit just right.


	3. Chapter 3 - Insecurities and a Birthday

Waverly was freaking exhausted, Levi had colic, the doctors confirmed, and there was nothing they could do but wait it out, hoping he would grow out of it quickly. "Please, please, Levi, stop crying for mommy," Waverly was bouncing him in her arms, her hair a mess and clear sleep bags under her eyes. Nicole was busy in the office, once Wynonna's room, working on paperwork and cases for the station, so she couldn't possibly bother her now, she could handle Levi. "Okay, let's just sing a song, okay? Yeah, let's sing a song and calm you down with some mid afternoon snack," Waverly sat in the rocking chair and adjusted her shirt to feed Levi, softly singing a tune from her childhood. Nicole just happened to walk past their bedroom when she heard Waverly singing to Levi, she stopped just short of the doorway and pulled out her phone to capture the moment. "Hey," Waverly finally whispered out, taking a sigh of relief that Levi was falling asleep, "Hey, Baby," Nicole smiled as she walked toward them, "I'll take him you just rest, i know i haven't been the best help recently.." She sighed, kissing Levi's head before setting him in the bassinet. Since being home, Nicole did finish his nursery and it was ready for him when he was old enough, and was in the process of totally redoing the entire homestead. "No, baby, you haven't. I understand, you still have to work and provide until i'm ready to work again. But even then i'll be a stay-at-home mom." Waverly winched as she stood up, trying to prove she could do things on her own, the black badge would let her work from home, doing some online cases and sending them back once she had them figured out. "I just, i'm feeling pretty awful right now about not being around you and Levi more, he's my first born and i'm barley around." Nicole was beating herself up and Waverly hated it, "You, Nicole Haught, are the best wife and mother i've ever seen. Don't beat yourself up."

It was late, too late for Levi to be waking up and Nicole was fast asleep. Waverly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up to check on Levi, smiling a little to herself watching her son's tiny chest moving up and down. "Okay, Waverly, just stand up and start walking," She muttered to herself, swinging her legs off the bed and planting them on the floor, Nicole slept like a rock, somewhat thankful for that so her wife wouldn't wake up to try and help her. It took her a while, but Waverly made her way into the livingroom, stopping to admire their wedding pictures hung on the walls and maternity pictures from when she was pregnant with Levi, their life was beautiful, but Waverly was still searching for something, it wasn't her wife or son, it was a sort of happiness she couldn't find in herself. After a trip down memory lane, Waverly sat herself on the couch and turned the TV on, if she couldn't fall asleep herself, she would try and let something else put her to sleep. "Waves?" Nicole's voice was still pretty full of sleep as she walked into the living room looking for her wife, "Hey, baby," she sighed with a smile, "I didn't think you'd wake up," She admitted, making room for Nicole on the couch. "What are you doing up so late?" Nicole asked, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, "I don't even know, It's too late for Levi to be waking up and I guess my body didn't want to fall back asleep. So i came out here, took a trip down memory lane." Waverly smiled, resting her head on her wife's shoulder, "Our life's pretty beautiful, huh? Three years of marriage and a son. The homestead to ourselfs thanks to Wynonna," Nicole giggled and Waverly smiled, it was weak, like something was deep on her mind, "What's the matter, baby?" Nicole said softly, knowing there was much more in her wifes mind, "Do you ever just feel like there's something missing inside of you? Like, a feeling," She sighed, looking up at Nicole, "I just- there's something missing inside of me and it's not you or Levi, it's like, i'm just not happy with myself. I'm still fat from having Levi and my face is still full of acne from it all." Nicole's heart was breaking hearing all of this, knowing Waverly was this unhappy with herself and the way she looked.

"You and me, are going to sing your mommy happy birthday, alright? I even slaved to make this cake, twice, this is my second attempt at making mommy a cake. So hopefully you don't have my baking skills." Nicole laughed as she ticked Levi's toes as he sat on the table watching her with wide eyes, "Right, all done. You've gotta be super quiet, okay? Don't blow the surprise, if mommy and I ever decide to have another baby, don't be the mean big brother and ruin all the surprises for them, like easter and Christmas." Nicole topped the cake with candles and smiled at herself, it was almost perfect, a little rustic and not very pretty, but it was from the heart. "Wave, come in here please baby!" Nicole called, Levi on her hip with a birthday hat on, "Yes, baby?" Waverly smiled, stopping short of the doorway seeing the cake lit with candles and her wife and son singing Happy Birthday, well, Levi was more screaming but he was only two months old and didn't understand a damn thing that was going on. "Nicole," Waverly smiled with tears in her eyes, "You did all this for me?" She giggled through tears, kissing Nicole and Levi on the forehead, "We did, well, Levi watched me burn two cakes before this, but, all for you on your special day, baby." Nicole set Levi back in his boppi on the counter and wrapped her arms around Waverly, "Happy Birthday, Waves," Nicole kissed her wifes forehead after she blew out her candles, "Hopefully you didn't wish for anymore kids in the near future, i just got done lecturing Levi about ruining surprises and being mean," Waverly laughed at her wife, she was the biggest dork. "Presents?" Waverly's eyes lit up, Nicole nodded and reached under the sink for the two bags and three boxes beautifully wrapped. "Okay, the first bag is from Levi, the second is from me. Two of those are from your sister and Doc, the last one is from both me and Levi." Nicole explained as Waverly ripped into the first bag and pulled out hand made gifts, hand prints in clay and a very baby-like painting done by Levi himself. The second bag was filled with all Waverly's favorite candy and movies, it was small, but it was the thought that counted. Wynonna and Doc sent her a new computer, partially thanks to the Black Badge, and a family scrapbook of them as kids, as adults and both their families. Finally, she opened the last present and her eyes glew up, "A horse?!" She smiled, "You- You bought me a horse?" Nicole nodded, "I figured since Levi turned out to be a boy and you couldn't relive your childhood horse dream, I'd just buy you one for yourself." Waverly finally let the tears fall, she was so in love with her.

Waverly stood in front of their full body mirror, looking at herself in disgust. Her scars still haven't healed from having Levi, her chest was starting to drop and nothing looked right. "Baby," Nicole's voice broke her from the trance, "H-HI," Waverly whispered as she wrapped a blanket around herself trying to cover up her body. "Don't do that. Don't hide from me," Nicole's voice was so sad, she was worried for her wife, "I-Nikki.." Waverly was on the verge of tears, everything was crumbling apart around her and there was nothing she can do about it. "Waves, please. You're beautiful. Your body is beautiful and gave life to our son, our beautiful, beautiful son. Please don't do this to yourself." Nicole was trying to be strong and brave for her wife, but she was at a loss of what to do for her at this point, all she could do was comfort her the best she could. As Waverly sniffled and got dressed, so many things were going on in her head. She wanted to hide herself from everyone, even her wife, how could Nicole love her when she looked so gross? "I'm not the same as before having Levi. My stomach, it's still fat and my chest is dropping. I have these annoying stretch marks that'll probably never go away." She rambled on, cleaning up their bedroom, "I just, it's gross. I mean, how can you love me when i look like this? I don't sleep, hardly ever. I always have baby barf and drool all over me and let's be real, i haven't taken a shower in two weeks." Nicole couldn't take it anymore, she pulled Waverly into her arms and kissed her deeply, pouring all her love and devotion into it. Anything to help her wife realize just how much of a gem she was to her, and to their family. She did everything for them, she was a wonder mom to Levi, she was up at all hours of the night with him, feeding him and changing diapers. "You, Waverly Haught, are beautiful, and smart, honest and kind, you're also one hell of a mother. I've never seen you love anyone so much then that little boy, i've never seen your eyes sparkle so much then when he stares up at you and grabs your finger." Nicole brushed some hair from her wife's face, "Don't you ever forget just how wonderful you are. And how much you mean to our family, you're superwoman to us."


	4. Chapter 4 - The End Of An Era

"Levi, baby no," Waverly was having her hands full with Levi, he was only six months old but was getting into everything now that he was starting to show signs of crawling. "Don't put things in your mouth," She took the object from her son and set it on a high shelf, "Look here, mister, now that Mama is gone at work again that does not mean you can rebel. God forbid you're like this when you get older." Waverly smiled and picked up her son, "Huh, you're getting heavy, peanut. Maybe it's time we start calling you a little bowling ball with legs," She giggled, kissing his chubby cheeks. With Nicole going back to work, it left Waverly home alone with a six month old, who was really becoming his own little person and it was amazing to watch. Levi was smiling a ton more and even had his first real laugh a few weeks ago, Nicole really knew how to make her boy laugh. When Nicole would get home and spend one on one time with Levi, Waverly would go ride her house, who she named Lily, one of their top three girl names, leaving the other two up for grabs in case they ever did decide to have another child. At this rate, it was looking like her wife was ready now to add to their family, Waverly had other ideas, like raising Levi to be a gentlemen and a kind hearted boy. "Okay, it's almost lunch time. Let's put some food in that big ole belly of yours and get you down for a nap, sound good?" Waverly was already setting Levi in his high chair and getting his food ready, "Do you wanna try squash again? Because this time, I don't really want your spit up all over me again." She half giggled, it was very dramatic last time he tried squash, and all Nicole could do was burst out laughing. Waverly took a deep breath and scopped the spoon in Levi's mouth and anxiously awaited the responce from her son, finally relieved that Levi was starting to like new foods, "Yes! Oh Levi, you're such a god little boy," She cheered and finished feeding him lunch, gave him a quick bath and finally laid him down for his second nap of the day, thankful that she would get some time to herself.

Nicole dragged herself up the stairs of the homestead, stopping to smile at Lily tied up at her stand just a few yards away, "Lily girl, you be good," She winked. Nicole kicked opene the front door to be hit with the smell of dinner and the giggles of Levi as she wiggled around in his play pin, "What smells so yummy?" She smiled, bending down to pick up Levi, "Chicken and corn," Waverly smiled, turning to place a kiss on Nicole's lips. Motherhood was wonderful, their hearts were always full of love around their son, but deep down they were having some issues of their own. It was like day and night, one minute it could be perfectly fine and the next Nicole was angry and upset, even for the smallest things. Waverly just hoped tonight would go good. "So, I've been thinking, you know, about when Levi get's to be a little older.." It was the baby thing again, and Waverly made her point very clear about having more children, "Nikki, you know how i feel about having more kids right now. We have too much going on, Levi's barley six months old and is going to be crawling soon, and then walking. It's all too much right now," She rambled, setting their food on plates, even Levi got a little bit of potatoes and corn. "Waves, come on. We can at least start thinking about it, it wouldn't hurt to talk about it," Nicole sighed, taking her hair down from the annoying braid, "Nicole, I promise you, we will have another baby. I know you want a little girl, for my sake more then yours." Waverly was optomistic about having a daughter, Nicole had her partner in crime, Waverly wanted one of her own to teach to ride horses and do her hair as she got older. "A little you would be pretty damn adorable, not that Levi doesn't look like you, he's a perfect mix. Just having a real mini Wave's," Nicole was pretty adorable, and Waverly was thankful that it didn't turn into an argument like all the other times before. The two ate dinner, watched Levi smash it all in his hair, which was growing more and more each day, and struggled to bate him. "Oh Levi, why did you decide tonight to smash dinner in your hair?" Waverly giggled, looking over at Nicole, "You know, he probably got all this from you," She joked, "Yeah, not according to those baby pictues with spaghetti on your face."

"Oh no, Levi, It's too early for you to be awake right now. Way, way too early." Waverly groaned, hearing her son cry over the monitor, he was now old enough to sleep in his nursery. "Okay, let's do this." Waverly slowly made her way into Levi's room and flipped the light on, being greated by a big, gummy smile from her happy boy. "You're such a sweet boy," She kissed his cheeks and laid him down on the changing table to change his diaper and get him into some warm clothes now that it was getting colder outside. Nicole was still asleep, it was only six in the morning and Levi usually slept until at most eight, so she didn't expect her wife to wake up with her, Waverly shut off the monitor before Nicole could even register that Levi was awake. "What's got you awake at this time, sweet boy? You usually love your sleep, just like your Mama," Waverly had to giggle at that as she picked Levi up, Nicole did love her beauty rest. Ever since having Levi, Waverly's sleep cycle was on point with her sons, except for today, today something was bothering Levi and she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was still early, so Waverly sat in the rocking chair and adjusted her shirt so she could hopefully put Levi back to sleep, "Ow," Waverly mumbled, furrowing her eyebrows, wondering why it hurt when Levi would suck, "Oh no, you can't be, you're only six months old!" There was no way Levi was getting teeth, not this early. Waverly struggled to pull out her phone and hurried to google if it was possible for him to be teething at six months old, thankfully it was just early signs and he wouldn't start breaking teeth for another month or two. Now with that emotional breakdown out of the way, Waverly could focus on getting through the day without Levi getting into everything and Nicole could finish baby proofing the house, their son was very bright for his age, already figuring out how to lift up the toilet seat and sticking his toys in there.

"I just don't care!" Waverly was in tears as they stood outside in the middle of an argument, "I really don't anymore, Nicole! I feel like I'm a single parent half the time. You're never around, you're always at work or at Shorty's, I'm so tired of being here alone with Levi having zero help. He's almost eight months old, before we know it, he's going to be one and you're going to kick yourself in the ass wondering where the time went." She was still in tears, feeling her body shake with sobs, Nicole didn't know what to do, her body froze itself where she stood, knowing Waverly was right. She had been awful to her wife and son, working insane hours and drinking after work at Shortys. "Waves.." Nicole walked a few feet closer to her wife, "I- There's no excues for all the shit I've been doing to you and Levi the last few months. I know this. But I'm trying, you know? This motherhood thing is super stressful and I didn't think it would be so goddamn hard." Nicole was pouring her heart out to Waverly, the thought of losing her wife and son tore her apart inside. "I don't know anymore, Nicole. I feel like you're missing out on so much of his life, it doesn't help that I feel trapped here in Purgatory. I'm starting to think staying here was a really awful idea." Waverly felt like Nicole wasn't getting anywhere with her job and career, if they even dreamed of having another child, Nicole would have to get a huge raise or Waverly had to give up her childhood home and they would leave Purgatory for a better life. "Whatever you want, Waves, I mean it. I would do anything I have to if it meant not losing you and Levi. The two of you are the most important people to me, you're my family." She finally wrapped Waverly in her arms and kissed her forehead, letting all of their worries and fear wash away as the rain started to come down. Waverly and Nicole both knew that leaving Purgatory was the best thing to do for their little family, maybe they would move closer to Wynonna and Doc, Alice could grow up closer to Levi and they would be actual cousins who got to play together. Waverly however always dreamed of living on a beach, somewhere it was always warm and beautiful. In the morning they would sit down together and find a new place to call home, thankfully Levi was young, he wouldn't remember them moving. It would also give Levi a better chance at life, not having everyone know he was half Earp. It would be a fresh start for them all, and Waverly couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5 - Goodbye Home

"I want to find the perfect town, Nicole. If we're going to raise Levi somewhere and have another baby then I want a child friendly town and a good school system so that he doesn't grow up in a bad area and turn into someone like Champ," Even the name of her former boyfriend made her cringe, "I understand, Waves, but you also have to think about my job and where I can get relocated to. There's a lot of factors into us moving that we have to figure out," Nicole was already frusterated enought, Levi was walking now and getting into everything, making Nicole feel like she really did miss out on everything in his life. "Okay, fine. Just as long as we get out of Purgatory then I'm honestly fine with whatever." Waverly had given up on the fight, that's all they had been doing since deciding that they wanted to move as far away as possible, of course Wynonna had her say about it, nearly talking Waverly into moving to California with them, but it just wasn't something she and Nicole wanted for their family. For Levi's sake, Waverly wanted to move somewhere like Flordia where it was warm and she could always visit the beach, however Nicole wanted somewhere quieter like Kentucky or Utah. It was still undecided, mainly because Nicole didn't know where she could get transfered to that would still give her the paying job she had in Purgatory. "Besides the point, Levi's birthday is coming up faster then we wanted and I still don't have any ideas for a theme," Levi was taking a nap, it gave them a little time to talk before he woke up and was ready to play. "I still think it should be monster trucks, but then again Waves it's only just going to be us three, and he won't even remember it. Why don't we just wait until his second birthday and fly out your sister and at least then I'm sure you'll have some friends." Nicole didn't feel the need to celebrate with just the three of them, it would be a waste of money. Of course she loved her son, he was her partner in crime, but Levi wouldn't remember it. "I just want him to have the best things in life, and that's why i want to move so quickly."

"Levi!" Waverly was fed up with their soon to be one year old, just hours before his monster truck themed birthday party their son was throwing a tantrum and Waverly had had enough. "Okay, fine. You don't want to have a good party? Then no ones having a good party," She scooped him up and firmly set him down in his crib for a nap. After shutting the door softly behind her, she slid down the door and put her head in her hands, Levi was a handfull, and in just two short days he would be one and Waverly found herself wondering where the time went. She blinked and her son was one, her marriage was hanging on by a thread and they were in the process of packing up their home. It wasn't fair, Waverly had been having a hard time processing everything happening to them right now. It didn't help that Nicole was busy packing and clearing things up with her new job, it left Waverly to raise Levi and make sure he was happy. "Waves," Nicole sighed, sliding down next to her wife, "Everyone will be here in fourty five minutes, Levi's the birthday boy," She tried to explain softly, hearing their son babble himself to sleep, "Well he needs a nap, Nicole. He's been up since six thirty and hasn't taken a nap since, no one wants the birthday boy to be cranky, It'll just look bad." She huffed, finally Levi had fallen asleep and Nicole didn't want to bother arguing with Wavelry, they had been doing enough of that. "I'm sorry life isn't going the way we planned, Waves. I know when we got married i promised you everything you could have ever dreamed for and yeah, I know that promise kinda sucks right now. But we're a week away from starting over, brand new. And hey, maybe we'll be adding a little Emerson into the mix soon," Waverly smiled, she did want a daughter. She loved Levi more then anything, he was her first born, but having a daughter to dress up and raise was her dream. "I suppose we should let him nap then, and finish setting up, is the cake ready?" Waverly asked, having Nicole help her stand up, "Yes, it's ready and in the fridge," She smiled, kissing her wife cheek, "Let's get this party started."

The party ended with everyone saying how amazing of a job the women did planning such a amazing birthday. Levi woke up happy as ever and really was the life of his party, just like they had planned. "I can't belive it, we have a one year old, where did the time go? It feels like yesterday we were finding out we were pregnant and now here he is." Nicole was overcome with emotions, her little man wasn't so little anymore, he had eight teeth, was walking, talking and becoming his own person. In just a few days they would be moving to Chicago, Illinois so start a new, better life away from Purgatory. A place where Waverly could raise horses and meet new people, where they would raise their son and add a new addition to their family. Nicole would be making twice as much money and it would all around be better living, and it was near a lake, so Waverly was extra exicted about that. "I'm excited about Chicago," Waverly finally whispered as they crawled into bed, looking around at the boxes piled in their room, "Yeah? I'm glad to hear that," Nicole smiled and wrapped her arms around her wife, "I'm just, nervous i guess. I won't know anyone there and for a while it's just going to be me and Levi." Everything was hitting Waverly at once, she would be in a whole new town and city with new people and new everything, it was sort of scary, "Everything will be fine, Waves, you'll meet new people and i promise you'll love it, and so will Levi. I looked into a bunch of great daycares for him to go to three days a week and even a mommy play group you two can do together so you make new friends too."

Waverly finished packing the last of their home and looked around at the place she called home her entire life. It was where and and Nicole fell in love, got married and brought their son home. Waverly hated to let this home go, but a rush of relief rushed over her as she realized that a new beginning was ahead of her. "Hey," Nicole smiled, breaking Waverly from her trance, "Hi," She whispered back, smiling at Levi asleep in Nicole's arm, "I know you're going to miss it, baby." Nicole had been dreading this day too, their family started here in this home, it was in this bathroom they found out they were expecting Levi and it was just upstairs they turned into a bedroom for him. "The end of an era, the beginning of something new," Waverly smiled, turing this into something positive, because it was something positive. "We should probably get going then if we want to make it there in good time, Levi will sleep for probably a good five hours." Waverly nodded and took one last look at their home and slowly followed Nicole out, placing her hand on the door as she locked it one more time, "See you later," She smiled with tears in her eyes. For the first few hours Levi did sleep but woke up when he got hungry, and thankfully they had planned ahead for this and made plenty of snacks and had all of his favorite movies ready to play in the back seat. Thank god they got the van with the DVD player in the back, it was a life saver for times like these, "You ready to see our new home, Lev?" Nicole smiled, looking back to see her son happily eating a sandwich, "Yeah!" He smiled, causing both his moms to nod, they knew they were doing the right thing, not only for them but for him, Levi was their priority and this move wasn't only for them, but for him too.


	6. Chapter 6 - Making Friends

Waverly had dreamed of this moment her entire life. She had her pefect little family, a happy and healthy son and the worlds most beautiful, supportive wife. The drive was long and tiring, Levi was either crying, eating and sometimes would fall asleep, Waverly swore there wasn't enough movies in the world to make that boy happy, but they finally arrived to their new home late at night, it was chilly outside, but still beautiful.

"Okay, this is it, the moment we walk into that home it's ours and life starts over again," Nicole smiled as she reached over to take Waverly's hand,

"I know, I'm excited and nervous, you know? I've only known Purgatory as home and it's not like he will remember it in a few years, so it's nice. Getting a fresh start," Waverly smiled and turned to look at Levi asleep in the back seat. He was such a perfect little boy, she really couldn't believe she made him, they made him, and the last year they got to raise him for the little infant with colic to the walking, talking, eating little person he was toda. Waverly had to remind herself this was all for him, and hopefully the newest addition to their family would come soon.

"I suppose we should just get out the matresse's so everyone has a place to sleep tonight, and some clothes for the morning." Nicole hummed, snapping Waverly from her trance.

"Can he sleep in bed with us? Just for tonight, tomorrow we can really get everything unpacked and somewhat organized." Waverly might have been feeling some sort of way about her baby not being a baby any longer, knowing when they walked into their home there would be an empty room, ready for a new baby whenever they were ready.

"Sure thing, baby, whatever you want. Remember, this is a fresh start, not only for him, but us too." Nicole kissed her cheek and started to carry the matress into their home while Waverly got their overnight bags around her shoulders before picking Levi up out of his carseat and carrying him to bed.

"Welcome home, sweet boy," Waverly whispered and kissed his cheeks softly, before they all went to bed, happy, safe and warm in their new home.

Two weeks passed and everything was coming along perfectly. Nicole started her job just a week after they moved in, and Levi was loving his day care that he went to three days a week, as for Waverly, she was having a hard time making friends. It wasn't that she didn't have any friend, it was her whole life she only had Wynonna in her life and eventually Nicole, so it was a new concept to her.

"Okay baby boy, let's go," Waverly smiled as she picked up Levi from day care.

"Hey," A woman smiled at her as she stood up with Levi in her arms.

"Oh, hello," Waverly smiled back softly, making a note to hold Levi just a little closer to her body.

"I'm Blaire, I'm kinda new here and don't really have many friends, but our boys seem to get along really well," She smiled and Waverly kissed Levi's cheeks.

"I'm surprised, Levi usually doesn't play well, not with us anyways, he has a bit of a attitude problem." Waverly giggled, Blaire seemed nice and if Levi was getting along with her son, it might be a good idea for them to be friends.

"I totally understand, but i'm running a bit late, mind if a have your number? Maybe we could go out for coffee or set up a play date," She smiled and Waverly didn't hesitate to give the woman her number.

"Wave Bye bye Levi," She smiled, watching her son's chubby little hands wave bye as they walked out to her car, the first thing Waverly wanted to do was call Nicole and gush about her new made friend, but knew her wife was very busy. They didn't see much of eachother, Nicole worked so much at the station and out on patrol, putting away all the bad guys, Waverly just wished they spent more time together. She was greatful that her wife made it home on time every night to put Levi to bed and sometimes made it home before bath time, it was their only special time together, and Waverly knew Levi was starting to catch on to Nicole being gone more.

"Goodnight baby, we love you so much," Nicole smiled, pressing a kiss to her son's head, causing him to smile around his sippy cup.

"Sweet dreams, Levi," Waverly nuzzled his nose with hers and they each kissed a cheek before walking out of his room and down into the family room so they could spent some time together before going to bed.

"I meet a really sweet girl today, her name is Blaire and i guess Levi plays really well with her son, so we're going out for coffee tomorrow with the boys," Waverly explained, resting her head on Nicole's shoulder, playing with the loose strands of her wifes hair that had fallen out of her bun.

"That's great, baby, I'm glad you're both making friends, more so you then him, he's only one, I don't think he really know's what's going on." Nicole giggled, pressing a kiss to her wife's forehead, feeling the heat coming off it.

"He's getting really smart, Nic, He can almost hold a crayon the right way and he's got a pretty good vocabulary for only being one and almost a half." Waverly was proud of their son, he was doing so great, sometimes she felt that Nicole didn't even reconize how smart and truly amazing he was.

"I know, love. You feeling okay? You feel a little hot," Nicole frowned, resting her lips against Waverly's forehead.

"Yeah, i don't feel hot or sick or anything, maybe it's just the heat being on, you know being warm helps Levi sleep," She shrugged, because she really didn't feel hot or sick.

Nicole let it slide, knowing if it got worse she would reconize it, Waverly would never risk getting Levi sick, so she set her hand on her wifes thigh and let her company soak in, smiling around her at their family pictures and Levi's birthday pictures that finally came in the mail.

"Let's get to bed, I promised Levi we could go to the park after our little coffee date," Waverly smiled, forcing back a yawn.

"I wanna go," Nicole pouted, causing Waverly to snicker.

"Maybe we'll come see Mama at work, if she's not being super brave and badass out on patrol," Waverly winked, finding the spark in her wife's eyes.

"I'm totally doing paperwork all day tomorrow and would love to see my little family," Nicole confirmed, scopping Waverly into her arms, making her laugh. "Then it's a date."

 _I know i haven't updated this in a while, and i'm sorry, sometimes writers block hits me hard and it takes me a while to find it again. I read some of your reviews and a lot of people wanted to start seperating the speaking parts so that's what i'm trying out! Let me know if you're enjoying the story so far and if you like this style of writing. Leave me your comment and reviews, i read them all!_


	7. Chapter 7 - Boy's Are Hard

Waverly stuggled to carry both Levi and his bag on her arm, he was getting heavy and she didn't know how much longer she could physically carry him for, "Levi, at some point you're going to have to walk on your own," She half joked, finally making her way into the daycare, relieved to set Levi down and smiled as he ran right for the toys. He really was becoming his own person, Waverly really wanted to wait until he was almost three to have another child, but her ovaries were screaming at her to have another child, Nicole woulnd't go for it.

"Hey," Waverly answered her phone as she walked out of daycare, heading for her car.

"You feel like coming over to the station and spending some one on one with me?" Nicole smiled from the other end of her phone. Their new tradition was dropping Levi off at daycare and Waverly going down to the station for a hour, spending time with her wife before having to head home and start cleaning.

"I have so much cleaning at home to do, love." Waverly sighed, sitting in her car as she chewed her lip.

"Can't it wait? You have all day to clean," Nicole whined, causing the guilt in Waverly's throat to swell.

"I have until four, and it's noon. But i guess a hour wouldn't hurt." Waverly gave in, hearing the happy smile in her wife as they finished the conversation. It was nice, having their moments together, but having them at the station wasn't always the most romantic, however, it was their time together without having Levi at their feet trying to climb up their legs.

"Hey ladies," Waverly smiled as she walked past the women at the front desk, everyone at the station knew Nicole and her family, they were all in love with Levi and always gave him some kind of treat when they brought him up to visit.

"Baby," Nicole smiled, seeing Waverly walk into her little office space.

"Hello, my love," Waverly kissed her wife, letting it linger for a while.

"How's work going?" She hummed, sitting in the soft chair Nicole had in the corner, usually for Levi to take his mid day naps in.

"It's alright, boring paperwork for now, I'm hoping to get out there before the day is over. Levi was good this morning for you?"

"He was okay, putting his pants on seems to be our biggest issue, he always want's to be naked," Waverly laughed, he was a typical boy.

"Well, it's probably time we start to potty train him then, yeah? I mean, he'll be two before we know it and preschool starts after it. It'll be nice for him to be potty trained,"

Nicole made a good point, Levi was already super smart, but potty training him wasn't going to be easy.

"Yeah, I suppose we can start soon, changing two babies would be a pain in the ass," Waverly causally snuck baby talk in there, hoping it would catch Nicole's attention.

"You know I want to wait until he's almost three, Waves." Nicole sighed, watching the expression on her wife's face.

"Yeah, I know. But it would be nice to have one sooner then later." She sighed.

"Levi, no. You need pants on at dinner time." Waverly was at her wits end with their son, as soon as he got home from daycare he was all over the place and stripping his clothes off. "Okay, maybe you should be pantsless, Mommy doesnt' have the energy to dress you three hundred times a day," She sighed, letting her son run wild while she finished up dinner.

Nicole would be home soon and the house was a disaster thanks to Levi. She loved being a mother, Levi was her heart and soul, but sometimes it was exhausting dealing with a one year old.

"Eat!" Levi whined, pulling at her leg, "Mommy, Eat." He pouted and Waverly couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Okay, it's almost done baby boy." She picked him up and placed her on his hip, "You wanna help me finish? Mama will be home soon," Levi's eye's lit up like light bulbs and nodded his head.

"Help, I Help," He repeated.

"Okay, you can help. But be careful, okay? It's all very hot," She kissed his cheeks and turned on some christmas music for them to listen to while they cooked. Nicole walked into their home quietly, seeing the sight of Waverly and Levi dancing around making dinner made her heart swell to every extent possible. It almost made her want another baby, but they really couldn't do it right now, they had the room, but needed to make sure they were both ready for it.

"Hey you two, having all the fun without me?" She smiled, sneaking up behind them.

"Mama!" Levi giggled, reaching out for her.

"Hey, baby." Waverly kissed her lips softly, giving a wink to Levi as she finished dinner and set everything on plates.

"You two had fun i see. You're covered in noodles and sauce," Nicole laughed, grabbing a rag to wipe off her sons hands and face.

"Well, what can i say? When in doubt, dance it out."

"Clearly," They both laughed and set Levi in his high chair, making sure he was settled before even trying to give him his plate. They ate in a happy conversation, Waverly telling Nicole about the rough start they are, but how greatful she was that Levi was their son.

"Boy's are so hard," Waverly laughed as she sat across from Blaire, enjoying their coffee while the boys ate muffins.

"I know, Copper never wants to wear anything anymore,"

"Funny, Levi refuses to wear pants inside the house, anywhere else he's fine wearing them but the second we get home and I set him down, the pants come off and he's running around like a chicken with his head cut off." She laughed, taking a sip of coffee and helping Levi break up his muffin.

"Jackson and I have thought about adding another baby, but Copper is so high strung." Waverly nodded in agreement.

"I want a little girl so bad, when we first got pregnant with Levi i was sure he was a girl, but when the doctors told me he was a boy, I was of course excited but nervous. Nicole was elated," She laughed, glancing over at her son.

"Jackson was the complete opposite. He wanted a little girl so bad when we found out Copper was a boy he almost cried, and I still don't know if it was from excitment or dissapointment. Regardless, Copper is his best friend." Blaire and Waverly had become really good friends over the last couple of weeks, and their boys were also little best friends, Levi always asked for Copper to come over.

"Nicole really wants to wait until he's almost three, which is fine, but my ovaries are screaming at me everytime I see the little babies at the daycare," She laughed.

"I'm fine with waiting, I want to enjoy this phase of his life, you know?" Waverly nodded.

"One hundred percent agree, he's only going to be this little and goofy once." Waverly laughed, looking at Levi who had managed to crush his muffin in his hair. "And this, this is why i want a daughted." She joked, pressing a kiss to his little nose.


	8. Chapter 8 - Family Reunion

"I've done all the research on this, I know every damn step we need to talk to make sure my body is ready and you're still telling me no?" Waverly yelled. They were in the middle of the same fight they had almost every week, if they should try for another baby or not. Levi was doing amazing in his everyday life, he would start preshcool soon full time and Waverly was ready, Nicole, on the other hand, wasn't.

"You know how many complications you had last time when you were pregnant with Levi, I don't want to risk anything so soon."

"Risk anything so soon? Nicole it's been over a year and a half, I'm pretty sure my body is ready and healed for another baby." Waverly folded her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrows. Eventually, she would give up and be done with this argument until Nicole was ready, but Nicole knew Waverly, and she knew how stubborn she was and knew she wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted.

"Can you just wait another six months? That's all I'm asking, is six months." Nicole sighed, looking into those deep brown eyes that made her melt everytime.

"Yeah, sure," Waverly sighed, chewing on her lip as she started to walk away. Levi was napping upstairs, and Waverly glanced inside the playroom to see it destryoed from him earlier. "I'm just gonna clean this up, okay?"

Nicole nodded and let her wife do her own thing, while she did some work in the office. Things were tense, but Nicole knew they would get throught this, Hell, they got through everything that happened back in Purgatory, and she knew Waverly probably missed the hell out of her sister and Doc. "Bingo." Nicole smiled and hurried to type on her computer and make a call on her phone, hoping this would be the perfect gift to her wife.

"I don't know, honestly, I really don't know. I just feel like our marriage is falling apart and there's nothing I can do about it." Waverly was in the middle of a rant with Blaire on one of their weekly date days, as friends of course. Blaire had become one of Waverly's best friends, so had their boys, but Waverly felt comfort in Blaire, she was such a good friend.

"I felt that way too, for the longest time. But, we came to the conclusion that if it happens, it happens. Now that can't really work for you and Nicole," She giggled, "But at some point, you'll both just know when that time is."

Waverly nodded in agreement, feeling the weight being lifted off her chest, "We did agree that in six months we would try and see where our heads are at, Levi will be three soon and I feel like nows a good time." She shrugged and played around with the straw in her coffee.

"Hey, don't stress so much, okay? It'll all work itself out. You and Nicole are a strong couple, I know I don't know all about your past, but you two have made it this far, and that's saying something."

She was right, they had made it this far, but Waverly still didn't know how to tell her best friend about her complicated past. Waverly felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and furrowed her eyebrows, Nicole was on patrol and the boys were at school.

"No freaking way," She gasped, seeing her sisters name appear on her phone, "Hello?" She answered.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Waverly Earp," Wynonna giggled.

"It's Haught now, don't you know? Nicole and I got married," She teased back.

"Where are you? This place is pretty empty and these toys are everywhere,"

"What?"

"Yeah, I"m at your house. Come on, baby girl, he can't be that much of a dirty little boy." Waverly almost choked on water hearing her sister at her house.

"Jesus, Wynonna you're going to make me choke to death." Wynonna laughed as they hurried to end the conversation. "My sisters in town," She smiled to Blaire, "She's actually here."

Waverly stormed in the front door of her house and looked all over for her sister, "Wynonna this isn't funny! We aren't playing hide and go seek!" She yelled, only before feeling a set of hands over her eyes.

"You were never good at it anyways," Wynonna laughed, pulling her sister into a hug.

"What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Someone called me, said you needed a little cherring up," She winked, and all Waverly wanted to do was call Nicole and tell her how much she loved her, but she would be home soon.

"Where's Doc and Alice?"

"They couldn't come, Alice has a pretty nasty cold and I didn't want little Levi to catch it,"

"That's totally okay, I'm just glad you're here," She hugged her sister tight and sighed in relief, they had so much to catch up on. She wanted to tell her sister everything that was going on, how she wanted to have another baby and all about her best friend Blaire, but for now she would just enjoy her sisters company.

"I can't wait for you to see Levi, he looks a lot like daddy.." She half smiled, "He has Nicole's cute little lips,"

"I can't wait to meet him, I hope he likes me," Waverly laughed at that.

"He'll love you! He's a people person. His first day at daycare he didn't even hug us goodbye, just ran in there and started playing with the other kids." She giggled, giving her sister a mini tour of her home.

"Not too bad, baby girl. I'm proud of you," Wynonna usually wasn't one to show much emotion, everyone knew that, but her family had a special place in her heart.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're here, I've missed you."

"Me too, baby girl, me too."


	9. Chapter 9 - Sister Talk

I woke up extra early that morning to make breakfast for my family, having my sister here was already wonderful, and Levi was falling in love with her. I made everything, pancakes, bacon, waffels, toast, eggs, everything i could think of, knowing time with my sister was short, she would have to go home soon and take care of her own family. Her being here was a good distraction for me to ignore the problems going on with me and Nicole, they weren't getting better or worse, we were just slowly moving along and keeping things civil for my sister and Levi. I heard footsteps behind me and quickly turned to see who it was.

"She sure is lucky to have someone like you," Wynonna laughed, jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Yeah, well, I don't know how long you're here for so I just wanted to do something special. Pus Levi will eat about half of it, you know for being two he sure is a monter." I laughed, starting to put the finishing touches on breakfast. "So, how long are you really going to be here?" I asked softly, not exactly wanting to know how much time I had with my sister.

"Just a few more days, sis," She smiled, it made me feel better knowing I had a few more days with my sister, and a few more days to figure out where Nicole and I stood in our marriage.

"Mommy," Levi mumbled as he pulled at my leg, l looked around for Nicole, sighing as I picked him up and sat him on my hip.

"Okay, monkey." I cooed, rubbing his back softly, "Where is your mama?" I asked him, setting him on the counter next to Wynonna. It was odd for Levi to be awake and downstairs without Nicole being right behind him, making sure he wasn't going to fall down.

"I'm here, love, I'm sorry i was in the middle of getting dressed for work and he just sort of wondered off," Nicole explained, kissing my cheek, giving a soft wink to Levi.

"You're working today? I thought you weren't supposed to go in today," I sighed, sitting Levi in his booster seat so he could eat breakfast.

"I know, love. But someone called off or something and needed me, I'm really sorry," She fake pouted, making me smile a little, damn her cute pout. "I promise, I'll be home for dinner,"

"Don't let me down, Haught."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She winked, giving me and Levi one last kiss before hurring out the door.

"This is really nice," Waverly smiled as she took a drink from her wine glass. Levi was down for his first nap of the day, giving her and her sister some time together.

"You've done good for yourself, kid." Wynonna smiled, looking over at me.

"You think?"

"You've got a pretty amazing wife, Levi's adorable. You did good for yourself,"

Waverly sighed softly, "I'm going to be honest with you, because you're my sister and my best friend. But my marriage is pretty much falling apart. I want another baby so bad, Nonna, so, so bad. But Nicole, she won't budge. Say's she's not ready." Waverly sighed, taking a longer drink then she probably should have. It was nice to have someone to really vent to, Blaire was her best mom friend, they always hung out, but Wynonna was her sister.

"Look, Kiddo. I know how hard it is to be married, look at me and Doc, we've been married as long as you and Nicole and things haven't always been peaches and cream. Adding a baby now while things are rough, it won't help, baby girl." Wynonna wrapped an arm around her sisters shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Trust me on this, I mean, I'm the big sister afterall."

Waverly couldn't help but laugh, her sister always knew how to cheer her up. Maybe her sister was right, they should wait until their marriage was better before adding a new baby into the mix. All she wanted was a happy family, and while Levi was always happy and healthy, she couldn't say the same about her marriage. They hardly spoke anymore at night, a few words here and there about Levi, but nothing more. It was obvious they were hanging on by a thread.

"You're probably right. And maybe telling her we can wait to have more kids will help sort of fix us, get us back on the right track, because honestly, I want my wife and son more then anything. I love my family right now just the way it is." She smiled, letting everything her sister told her soak in.

"Told you, i'm always right."

Waverly sighed as she laid herself in bed. It had been a long day with her sister and son, she was so glad Wynonna came to visit and see Levi, they were starting to have a bond and Waverly loved it. She and Nicole barley spoke, Waverly was trying to soak up all the time with her sister, Wynonna would be leaving tomorrow and from there she didn't know what she would do with her time besides raise a very hyper two year old.

"You okay?" Nicole hummed, slipping in bed next to her wife.

"I just don't want her to leave," Waverly sighed sadly, turning to curl into Nicole's side.

"I know, baby, but she has to get back home and take care of her own family," She giggled, pressing a kiss to Waverly's head.

"I know but still, I like having her here, and so does Levi. He call's her Nonna. I used to call her Nonna." Waverly mumbled, nuzzling her face in Nicole's neck. "I wanna talk to you about something," She pressed softly, looking up at Nicole.

"Go for it, sweet girl." Nicole sighed, she was nervous about what Waverly wanted to talk about, but she promised herself she wouldn't get mad at her anymore.

"I can wait to have another baby, me and Wynonna talked about it and she really opened my eyes about it. As long as I have you and Levi, I can wait to add to our family. I just, I'm so tired of fighting everyday. I sometimes miss how our life used to be." She spoke, looking up to get a reaction from her wife.

Nicole thought about it for a second, letting a smile spread across her face, she was so happy that Waverly was willing to wait. "What? Life before Levi?" She laughed, letting her wife know everything would be okay.

"No, Idiot. Life before we moved out here. Yeah, it's so nice to be away from that place, but we started there. We got married there."

"I know, Waves. But look what we have here? It's beautiful." Nicole smiled.

"You're right. I love you, and i'm happy we're doing better." She smiled, lacing their fingers together.

"Me too, Waves."

Hey everyone! I'm sorry i've taken so long to update this. I always get really bad writers block and hit a wall. So! That's why i'm asking anyone if they want to be a cowriter for me! You can write out your own chapter and I can read it and update it how i please, or we can work something else out. If you're interested please let me know so i don't always have to keep you guys waiting on updates! Much love

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10 - New Highs

As the weeks and months passed Nicole and I's marriaged hit new highs. After our talk, things all started to work itself out and we got better at communicating about our differences. Like the two month battle of potty trianing Levi, and taking away the bottle for a sippy cup, which i was glad about.

"Hey, honey." I hummed softly as we got ready for bed, turning on the baby monitor so we could listen for Levi.

"Yes, baby?" She smiled over at me, a mouth full of toothpaste, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

"We still need a theme for his birthday, you know. It's only a few months away and I have zero ideas." It was true, I really had no idea. He was so different from last year, it seemed so weird to think about.

"I know, I was thinking Paw Patrol, but he only likes them Saturday mornings." Nicole giggled, finally sliding into bed next to me.

"I was thinking more along the lines of big brother?" I smiled softly as i wiggled my eyebrows, seeing a small smile creep upon those lips.

"Yeah? You think we're ready?"

"Totally. We are in such a better place now, I just, I feel ready. He's in school, potty trained and out of a bottle."

I watched her eyes flicker and flutter, i watched that beautiful brain of hers work and after a few short second of quiet she spoke.

"Okay, Waves, lets do it."

"Really?" Cheered a little too loud, hearing Levi stir in his bedroom.

"Really," She giggled, pulling me in for a kiss.

I let the weight fall off my chest, the weight I had been carrying for almost a year now, I was getting my wish of another baby, a sweet, innocent little baby made of our love once again. I couldn't wait, I could tell Nicole was actually excited this time around too.

"Let's make this baby, Waverly Earp."

"Haught-Earp." I corrected with a smile, pressing our lips together once again.

"Levi, No baby!" I sighed, scooping him up from the chair he was falling off of. "You are going to cause me a heart attack by the time you're five." I joked softly, kissing his perfect little cheeks.

"Wanna color." He said sweetly, flashing me those adore teeth, sometimes he really was a spitting image of Nicole with that smile.

"Okay, we can color, but you have to be good, okay? No more coloring on the walls. Your special play room is almost done," I couldn't wait until that damn room was done. Nicole had been working so hard on it, my favorite part was the chalk wall, giving him the freedom to color whatever he wanted on the walls.

In the back of my mind I wondered about adding another baby into the mix, we already went through the process of getting me ready to ovulate and concieve, all we really had to do now was wait and set up an appointment to get the insemination. The very idea of Levi being a big brother made my heart swell. I set Levi down and set up his coloring station, making sure to add extra paper around his little table incase he was feeling brave and wanted to use paint.

"Okay, baby. You sit here and color and i'll make lunch, but if you need help, come ask me." He nodded, in full color mode with his tonuge sticking out as he focused, he is one hundred percent my son.

"Well hello, Officer." I giggled as i answered my phone.

"Beautiful." Nicole responded back, i could hear the smile in her voice.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just got a little phone call from Doctor Harp and we are all set anytime to get the insemination."

"Already? Geeze it feels like we just started the process again." In the back of my mind i was nervous to get pregnant again. I had such a hard first trimester with Levi, I was in misery, I was so worried about the same thing happening with this little one.

"Waves, relax honey. Everything will be alright." I knew she could hear the anxiety in my voice, and I hated how bad it had gotten latley.

"I know, i just-"

"Baby, stop. I'll be home a little early, we can eat dinner together and enjoy a nice hot bath once Levi goes to bed," I couldn't help but smile.

"That sounds amazing. I have to go finish Levi's lunch, he's in full color focus mode."

After putting Levi to bed, Nicole and I did infact take a hot bubble bath and i enjoyed it. But once Nicole fell asleep I tried to fall asleep cuddled up next to her, but nothing worked. My anxiety was through the roof, it had been for months and even I couldn't figure out why, our life was so perfect, I had a perfect wife, son and home, but somehow some way, my anxiety had gotten worse then it was living in Purgatory. With a heavy sigh i rolled myself out of bed and padded into the bathroom to look at myself long and hard. You could tell I hadn't been getting any sleep, but Nicole couldn't know that, as far as she knew, I was getting sleep. I got put back on medication from my doctor, but I wasn't actually taking them, I didn't need them, did I? They had helped before, before Nicole came along, after we starting dating and got married it seemed to go away almost instantly. Maybe it had came back with the worries of our rough patch and the nervousness of adding another baby into the family. Regardless, I couldn't keep going like this, If we wanted another baby, I needed to sleep and I needed to let Nicole know what was happening.

"Baby?" I hummed softly as i crawled back int our bed, trying to wake her up.

"Waves?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "What's going on, beautfiul?"

"My anxiety, I can't sleep, I havent' slept in weeks." I heard her little sigh and sank into bed, "I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"Don't be sorry, baby, it's okay. I'm here. We're going to get you through this." I felt safe knowing that Nicole wasn't going to run anywhere, how could she? We were married and had a child together. "I love you, don't ever forget that."


End file.
